Christmas 2011
by suspensegirl
Summary: Set in  potential  S5 - CB's Christmas as an engaged couple, their first happy one. Pure fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: I meant to write this before Christmas, but then again, I meant to do a lot of writing since I came home for break that I haven't done. *hangs head in shame* Anyways, here it is: oneshot on CB's first Christmas together as an engaged couple (this is assuming they get engaged sometime in S4, most likely the finale), b/c they need a happy Christmas together & I have yet to see one. Of course in the actual show there will probably be some drama preventing it next season as well, but that will NOT be happening in MY story! Lol. So, enjoy! ;p

* * *

_Christmas Eve 2011…_

He spotted her sitting where he'd seen her so often lately, on the couch in his – their – living room. Of course nothing was official. It was meant to be a bachelor pad and they were still having their Christmas party at the Waldorf penthouse the following evening, but it felt like she belonged there – on his couch, in his bed, in his arms. What he particularly liked belonging to her was that ring on her finger that she'd finally said yes to.

Being unable to give it to her the first time had been brutal. Getting shot for trying to save it was painful. And having the ring given back to him when they'd met up again had made him want to deliberately kill himself, tied along with her declaration of not loving him anymore. But when all was said and done, when she'd forgiven him and made something of herself that she was proud of, she'd come back to him, and she'd said yes. He liked to credit it to the fact that he'd gone down on one knee the second time around.

"Remind me again how that's the most beautiful piece of jewelry you've ever seen in your life," he said smugly, walking lazily over to her from the kitchen. She looked up at him, surprised, but then a swelling glow lit up her eyes and he felt himself becoming slightly dizzy. She had such an effect on him, just by looking at him.

"The first time I saw it, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. When the jeweler told me I couldn't have it, I was heartbroken. It was traumatic," she teased. He raised his brows, amused, and sat down beside her on the sofa. She leaned her head against him and he felt himself grow warm with love. A few times after she'd decided to wait, he'd been worried that maybe they wouldn't find each other again, especially after they'd temporarily hooked up with other people. But just as suddenly as they'd found other significant someone's, they'd come to a crossroads with each other again and all he'd wanted to do was propose to her again, regardless of any and all rejection he might receive.

"It was _very_ expensive," he informed her in a light air, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She bit her lip softly and snuggled further into him. "I had it made special, the most beautiful of all diamonds for the most beautiful woman in the world. I've never spent more on any other woman than I have for you, and that's just with that ring alone, doesn't even count everything else I've so _graciously_ bestowed on you."

His soft teasing words made her turn her head to look up at him and see the overwhelming love in his eyes, also the confirmation to a question that she occasionally wondered about. She'd never seen anything like it in all her life, that look in his eyes. It was addicting to look at him when he was looking at her like that. Lots of drama had happened to them throughout the years, but he still always turned her to putty in his hands when he said things like he was saying and when he was looking at her like he was now.

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere, Bass. You should know that by now," she said, cupping his face in her hand and drowning his eyes. Of course his words had already won her over, and they both knew it. But there was no harm in the playful façade. It only made the moment all the more magical because they knew the truth when anyone else who might have been listening wouldn't have a clue.

"You're lying through your teeth, Waldorf. Sweet talk has gotten me into your pants on more than one occasion." He smirked. Her jaw dropped as she opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "It also got that ring on your finger." Her jaw-dropping expression slipped into an easy grin, one that was easily wiped off when he kissed her softly on her pouty pink lips. "But don't worry," he whispered against her mouth, "I always meant it."

She sighed contently when they were a breath away. "I love you so much, Chuck Bass," she murmured, pulling his face the short distance closer so that she could kiss him deeper than he'd just done. Her ringed finger still lay in her lap and he intertwined his fingers with it as she struggled to pull him closer than was possible.

He shuddered against her. "Love doesn't even _begin_ to cover it, Blair," he said very softly in hot breaths against her when they finally pulled away. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw the desperate love in his eyes. She thought she'd scream. The feelings she felt, the thoughts she saw racing through his mind in his eyes, how it made her heart swell, it was somehow more powerful, more overwhelming than some of the best orgasms he'd ever given her. How stupid she'd been, she thought, when she'd insisted on an affair without feelings their junior year. She could have never really lived without his love for her.

"Does butterflies?" she asked. His smirk stretched into a grin.

"Not even close."

"Chocolates?" she asked airily, a playful light in her eyes.

"Guess again."

"Horses? Ponies? …" she paused, waiting for his chuckles to cease. "_Limos_?" she asked darkly. He turned his face to hers, saw the heated desire resting in her eyes and felt his whole body start on fire. He grabbed a hold of her, cradled her in his arms and then stood to his feet, starting towards the bedroom. She didn't gasp or say a single word. She just watched him in a hazy lusty love and reached for him when he set her down on the bed.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked her as he came down so she could wrap her arms around him. "Another ring?" he whispered into her ear. She shook her head.

"No," she said. "Just you."

"No jewelry to be put on hold?" he asked in quiet mock-shock, smiling.

"No." She bit her bottom lip softly and shook her head again, sighing contently against him as he began to slip the straps off her shoulder and kiss the spaces where clothing had once been. "Just you," she said. "Just marry me."

The words sent shivers wracking throughout his entire body. Aside from his confession of love, just about everything in their relationship he had begged of her and had fought for. And even though they were already engaged, it felt as if she were asking him for the first time, as if she were begging him to marry her, because without that official union she would not be living. He knew the desperation in her voice wasn't solely caused by her sexual arousal, though he definitely took credit for that too. There was so much a degree of love for him in everything she said, even when she was angry, that he couldn't help but want her all the more with every single thing that she did.

"Don't ever leave me, Blair," he pleaded. Because life was so beautiful with her, having her in his arms like this, knowing someday she would be completely his under legal document and in front of all of their friends and family, and that eventually she would be bearing his children, that they would be raising a _family_ together, and that they'd be the best parents in the world. All of those inevitable to-be's made him so happy he didn't think he'd make it if something went wrong again.

"Marry me first." She smirked and he managed to chuckle a little, because they were both thinking the same thing and the best way they said _I love you_ was to just look at each other and never look away.

"If you insist," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips. She cupped his face before he got there and halted the descending of his face. His brows furrowed momentarily but then softened when he saw her searching gaze. They stayed that way, just looking at each other for awhile. The look of love was overwhelming, and it was all theirs. Always and forever.

"_Do you, Blair Waldorf, take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your husband… ?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you, Charles Bass, take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your wife… ?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronoun—"_

_"I've always wanted to. I just didn't realize it until now."_

_She smiled, and the whole world stood still._

_"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bartholomew – Chuck – Bass. Full names are so overrated. Mr. & Mrs. Chuck Bass. Mrs. Bass. She belonged to him now, and he'd always belonged to her._

…

A/N: I considered making it longer for the sake of putting Christmas Day in, but eh, I like it. The fluff is pretty. Please review. lol.


End file.
